Fanning the Flames
by Reiji Ishiya
Summary: "Right. Dance, me? No, you must have some different Takuya Kanbara." In which dancing leads to much more.


**Yola, it's Reiji. Oneshot (maybe) that's dedicated to don'tchaknowme4life's birthday (that I might've missed)**

** I own nothing. Hear me actual owners of Digimon (whoever they are)? None of it is mine!**_

* * *

_

_Hi…Your name is…_

(_"You, Koichi are insane."_) Those were the words I spoke a week ago when he asked if I was going to the dance. Like hell I will! Not with those cheap ass drinks, shitty music (_Justin Bieber anyone?_) and ugly girls that go to our school.

_No offense…I think._

But _no, _he wouldn't listen to me, so now I'm stuck picking up my _goddamn _blind date with this _goddamn _bowtie in this _goddamn _suit for this _goddamn _dance that I don't fucking want to go to. _Fucking _great. And to top it all off, she's _fucking _late. Usually it's all my fault that _anyone _is late _anywhere, _but the one time I decide to be a gentleman, (_by which I mean actually ringing a doorbell instead of honking the horn like I did before…don't ask_) my date is late.

The door opens and there's some _huge _guy glaring at me like I carry the plague with me. It's not like I _want _to be here! "_What are you intentions with my daughter?_" His voice is low and gruff, laced with venom and _possible_ threats that would normally scare me (_you know, if I wanted to be with his daughter._)

I _almost _tell him that I just want to get in his daughter's bed, but that's not true (_because I haven't seen her yet_), or that I have no intention to meet his daughter (_not true because…I'm here_). Words form off of the tip of my tongue, almost falling off of my lips, to tell this _fucking bodybuilder_ how I could care less about his daughter…

_But she stepped down the stairs instead._

An angel, wrapped in a lavender gown, whose pale skin and green eyes are lit aglow by the light of the chandelier, whose blond hair sits in waves on her shoulders and stops in the small of her back, steps down the stairs. It's only as I see her hug the big guy do I notice that- _holy shit_- _this…_is his daughter.

_Oh shit…oh holy shit son of a mother fucker. _

My lips part, confusion billows across my face, and blood rushes…_everywhere._ (_Come back up, damn it!_) She giggles (_it sounds heavenly_) at my expression, tells her "_daddy_" that "_I'll be a good boy._" His face softens for just a bit, and I can almost feel that strange sense of pride he has, before it goes away and turns back into that (_now_) terrifying glare. "_Well? You ever going to answer my question, boy?"_ he says and the chill comes up my spine.

"Uh…I-I'll be a good boy." I mumble it out, feeling stupid and scared and nervous and embarrassed, but he relaxes when his _beautiful_ daughter laughs again. "_Have her home by 12, _or else._" _I nod, _half-scared, _(try 100 percent) half-nervous, and lead her to the car.

The drive to the school takes maybe twenty minutes, and by that time I've learned her dad is "_really a nice guy once you get to know him,_" (_though I'd much rather get to know her, but not like that…not yet, anyway_) her favorite color is lavender, and she knew Koichi from his girlfriend (_her best friend_) Kimi.

"_Oh, right. I'm telling you all of this and I don't even know your name. I'm Izumi, but my friends call me Zoe. And you are?_" She says it quickly, embarrassed smile and blush lighting her up like a sexy lavender Christmas tree. "Izumi. No, wait! I mean… (_Insert giggle_) Takuya. My name is Takuya." Her hand reaches out and I take it in mine, totally ignoring how cold and sweaty my hand feels _before _it touches hers or the warmth that flows through our cheeks. "_Well then, _Takuya, (_if she's trying to make fun of me…it's working_) _let's go to a dance."_

* * *

We step in to the gym, arms locked by our elbows, listening to the thunderous roar of music that move the _other _teenagers (_the less sane ones_) into a sea of discord and chaos, watch as lights flash from neon green to red and every other spectrum. If I wasn't so "manly" (_used to it_) then I would be as scared as Izumi looked right now, green (_my new favorite color_) eyes jumping from one crazed dancer to the next. I squeeze her hand gently, telling her '_I'm here, Zoe' _and she relaxes.

Ok, maybe she relaxed _too _quickly. After what must have been the _millionth _time I have stepped onto this dance floor (_not counting bathroom trips, food trips, or punch trips_), she still wants to dance." I'm tired," is what I'd normally say, but I just can't resist her. (_Damn feminine charm._) We get ready, listening as the song slows, as the DJ announces it's almost time to go, and we just barely care due to being too caught up in the moment. Our eyes lock as the song crescendos, and for a moment there is no one else but Izumi and I swaying to the soft notes that signal the end is near.

In a moment, the song is over, hands are released, goodbyes are said, and again Izumi and I are in the car. It's only ten past eleven, so we've got time to kill before her dad comes to kill me. "You danced pretty nicely (_sexily, carefree, just fucking awesome_) back there, Izumi." It's a compliment I rarely _ever _need to say because I _don't dance_, but she smiles like it's the best thing she's heard all night. "_Yeah, well you weren't so bad yourself, Takuya._" I take it in stride (_because, as I've said, I don't dance_) and flash a smile. She doesn't smile back, worry marring her face, like she's thinking long and hard about something she just isn't too sure of. "_Listen…um…Takuya. I had a lot of fun tonight…and I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out again?"_

_(Okay. Calm down. "Hell fucking yes, I'd love to.") _

I stop the car. (_Stop honking, I hear you back there! Just go around, dumbass._) The headlights of angry passengers in cars swirl around me, creating a symphony of yellow and red lights, and slowly my brain begins to function again. "Um…uh…uh…Yes! I mean, sure. Cool. Is next week good?" She nods. (_She nodded!_) "Great. See you then, I guess."

She giggles, still as angelic as ever, and leans over to kiss me. ("_You are so in there!"_) "_You know, Takuya, you're funny. My dad said I had to be home by 12. It's eleven thirty."_ (Did she say what I think she said?) _"Which means I have at least twenty minutes with you. All alone."_

Yeah, my friend, Koichi? He's a genius.

* * *

**Okay, that's all folks. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Or else. (No, but seriously, review.)**

** P.S. If you read Digital Demons, it's being reworked under a new title. I might post the first chapter next week.**

________

School Dance


End file.
